


Неоновая кровь

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Big Bang [1]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Семья — это не только кровь





	Неоновая кровь

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, смерть персонажей, наркотики, алкоголь, мат, клюква, игровые условности

_В этом мире за все приходится расплачиваться. Обычно — многим. Иногда — всем, что у тебя есть._  
(Стивен Кинг)

Посетители звенели бокалами, шелестели купюрами, шутили и смеялись собственным шуткам, переругивались, спорили, их голоса сливались в общий рокот.

В клубе было накурено, душно, шумно — слишком много народа. Резкая, отрывистая музыка била по ушам. Александр — все уже много лет, почти с самого прибытия в Штаты, звали его «Алекс», все, кроме пропавшего брата, — давно перестал понимать, что люди находят в таких заведениях: подсвеченные снизу цветными сполохами женские тела напоминали ему освежеванные туши животных, вывешенные в морозильнике, кое-как освещенном сломанными лампами. Раньше Алекс продавал голые ноги и груди в клубе, где была сцена с театральной рампой, играли несколько музыкантов и девочки, раздеваясь, не дергались в конвульсиях — они танцевали по-настоящему, а теперь у него была эта грохочущая скотобойня, приносившая куда больше денег. Он не понимал, почему. Возможно, он просто был слишком старомоден для таких заведений.

Но, даже не понимая, Алекс продолжал держать их в кулаке, зарабатывать на них. Ради детей, ради внуков, чтобы они пропускали сквозь пальцы деньги, которые люди оставляют здесь.

Протиснувшись между столиками — его никто не замечал, он был один, без охраны — Алекс подошел к самой сцене. Над ней был зеркальный потолок. Натертая маслом худая загорелая восемнадцатилетка дергалась так, как будто сквозь нее пропускали смертельные разряды тока. Серебристые туфли переливались отблесками яркого света. Ее маленькие стоячие соски казались совсем черными, как и губы. Она раскрыла рот шире, ловя воздух, точно задыхаясь. Музыка становилась все быстрее, играла все громче, до тех пор, пока не заглушила полностью остальные звуки, пока не поглотила весь клуб.

А потом неожиданно стало тихо.

Алекс обернулся и увидел, что посетители куда-то исчезли, теперь в зале была его семья. Все, ради кого работали его клубы, склады, лаборатории: Пашка, Лена с мужем, Кеша с женой, и его предыдущая жена, и Миша, и Света, которая почти не говорит по-русски, и Митя. Каждый за своим столиком. Они смотрели, не мигая, на Алекса, а он вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь увидеть Ивана, своего оставленного брата, но того нигде не было.

Чувствуя медленно поднимающийся сверху вниз, как при инфаркте, страх, он снова повернулся к сцене. Девушка тоже пропала, теперь вместо нее стоял высокий мужчина в ковбойских сапогах, белом костюме и расстегнутой голубой рубашке. Вместо человеческой головы у него была петушиная, шею покрывали мелкие пестрые, серо-белые перья. В сполохах все еще мигавшего цветного света гребешок казался то черным, то розовым, то лиловым, но Алекс точно знал его цвет: ярко-красный, как свежая кровь.

— Скоро твой дом станет меньше. — Это не был ни английский, ни русский, язык звучал странно, но все слова оставались понятными. — Много избранных, но мало званных.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Алекс.

Он на секунду еще раз посмотрел в зал, но теперь там было темно, не разобрать, кто где сидит, — он смог разглядеть только влажно блестящие белки широко распахнутых глаз. Человек на сцене приложил сложенные рупором ладони к своему клюву и громко закукарекал.  
Алекс Лебедев проснулся.

В своем доме в Майами, в половине седьмого утра.

* * *

Как и большинство ребят в отряде, Анхель впервые увидел русских во время войны.

Он был заметно старше остальных и, похоже, ему одному хватило ума — или опыта — чтобы с самого начала понимать: русские не похожи на тех чудовищ, которых показывали в агитационных роликах. Они не рычали и не выли, их ногти и зубы были такими же, как у американцев, не острее и не грязнее. У многих даже не было бород.

Для Анхеля русские мало чем отличались от множества других белых людей, которые хотели убить его — сначала за то, что он не был на них похож, а потом — за то, что он хотел убить их, отравившись их ненавистью. Он уже привык к таким.

Он записался на фронт добровольцем: во-первых, спешил убраться из города, во-вторых — надеялся заработать денег, не ввязываясь в неприятности, для себя и для брата, как будто Габриэля можно было спасти деньгами, как будто деньги вообще хоть что-то могут исправить. У него оставалось не так много вариантов для выбора: или снова путаться с колумбийцами, рискуя на этот раз оказаться не просто за решеткой, а в блоке смертников, или предложить свои услуги другим клиентам — тем, кому тоже плевать, кто он и откуда, до тех пор, пока он готов убивать.

Убивать Анхель умел. На улицах многому можно научиться, а еще большему — в компании тех, кого на улице встретил; он был прилежным учеником, поэтому точно знал, как влезть туда, где тебя не ждут, и как — туда, где ждут; когда стоит стрелять, а когда — резать. Лейтенанты американской армии использовали его ровным счетом так же, как колумбийская мафия, только для них он влезал не в дома, а в лагеря русских. Грэйс и Лютер занимали позиции в укрытиях и выцеливали его через оптику, пока Анхель резал врагов, зная наверняка, что если ошибется — ему конец: либо поймает пулю от одного из русских, либо его прикончат свои, чтобы не разболтал ни одного драгоценного секрета американской армии, не указал на расположения их частей, не назвал сроки ближайшей поставки боеприпасов, не выдал тайных планов, как если бы знал хоть один.

Даже на одной стороне с ними Анхель оставался врагом, опасным, а значит — заслуживающим смерти. Ее включал в себя любой план «Б», но он сам всегда был планом «А», который срабатывал снова и снова. Он убивал русских, этих усталых хмурых незнакомцев, вечно покрытых испариной от непривычного жара, вряд ли понимающих, чего ради чей-то приказ вытряхнул их из домов и забросил сюда, на Гавайи, где они убивали, умирали и оставались навсегда, никому не нужные, пустые оболочки из-под душ, рассыпанные по джунглям как стреляные гильзы. Анхель чувствовал себя точно таким же.

Даже ночами ему снились те же самые убийства, к которым он привык наяву. Даже самые надежные каски и бронежилеты не могут спасти от лезвия ножа, вонзающегося под нижнюю челюсть, распарывающего шею наискосок — Анхелю нравилось делать это именно так, и здесь он мог не маскировать собственный почерк, не бояться, что полиция его вычислит по манере пускать кровь. Время от времени, засыпая под звуки прибоя, он позволял себе на несколько секунд поверить, что здесь, на войне — самое подходящее для него место, и хватался за эту веру обеими руками, тянул ее на себя изо всех сил, но ее никогда не хватало надолго, вскоре он снова оказывался на задании, Грэйс с Лютером целились ему в голову, готовые в любой момент нажать на спусковой крючок, и Анхель вспоминал: Гавайи ничуть не лучше западного побережья, от него избавятся сразу же, стоит ему облажаться, стоит допустить хотя бы малейшую ошибку.

Поэтому он продолжал резать русских, одного за другим. Нож, воткнутый под челюсть и проведенный наискосок, распарывает вдоль сонную артерию, и кровь, вырвавшись на свободу, вытекает ровным потоком; некоторые пытаются зажать рану, но это не помогает, никогда не помогает — иногда Анхель загонял лезвие между стиснутыми пальцами, раскрывая шире уже сделанный разрез, иногда — втыкал его с другой стороны, можно было задеть артерию или пропороть до трахеи, заставляя русского захлебываться воздухом. Есть и другие способы, конечно, Анхель перепробовал их все, выбирая самые удобные: нападение сзади — если разрезать глотку поперек, то кровь вырвется фонтаном алых брызг, а если воткнуть нож чуть ниже затылка, между позвонков, можно парализовать, не убивая. В глаз нож входит ровно, плавно, прорезает слой за слоем, выпуская наружу прозрачную густую жидкость, а потом остается только чуть надавить, проламывая дно глазницы, и острие воткнется в мозг, но до глаза еще нужно добраться, люди всегда защищают лицо старательнее, чем шею или другие уязвимые места, к примеру — ямку между ключиц или впадины за ушами.

Гавайи были таким уязвимым местом для Америки: стоило бы догадаться, что русские попытаются зайти с этой стороны, — не нападут ни на Вашингтон, ни на Нью-Йорк, а выберут место, которое можно отделить незаметно, будут отрезать кусок за куском, до тех пор, пока обескровленным Штатам не придется сдаться. Иногда так поступают мелкие банды, если хотят разобраться с другими такими же: медленно убирают одного за другим тех, на кого всем вроде бы плевать, — толкачей, вышибал, выбивающих долги малолетних полудурков, до тех пор, пока их хозяевам не остается только убраться из города, отдавая свои дела в другие руки, потому что весь уличный бизнес катится к чертям. Анхель и сам занимался подобной работой, когда был помоложе.

Он не считал себя умнее других, не хотел остальным давать повод думать, что считает, поэтому в основном держал язык за зубами, разве что с Грэйс перебрасывался парой фраз, и то только если она заговаривала первой.

В основном они обсуждали русских — больше у них не было ничего общего, но иногда Грэйс надоедали тупые шутки Лютера, трескотня Бена, попытки Томми-боя влезть ей в трусы, но поболтать она любила, так что время от времени они с Анхелем вместе смотрели на оставленные им трупы или перебирали личные мелочи, вытащенные из вещмешков мертвецов, — глупо бросать гнить в джунглях то, что можно забрать себе.

— Этот парень был таким же, как ты.

— О чем ты?

Грэйс щелкнула по фотографии одного из убитых Анхелем — восточный разрез глаз, темные брови, широкий нос, на черно-белом снимке парень смахивал на мексисканца:

— Воюет за русских, а сам не русский.

— Чужой для них. Из другого народа.

— Чужой, — кивнула Грэйс.

Анхель не запоминал тех, кого убивал, не обращал на детали внимания, ему казалось, что у них всех было одно и то же лицо: никаких особых примет, никаких деталей, даже цвета кожи или волос. Глядя на фотографию этого мертвеца, он впервые задумался о том, были ли среди русских действительно такие, как он: те, кого все ненавидели, лишние люди, умевшие стрелять или резать глотки, но вряд ли получавшие за это благодарность от офицеров.

— Но сегодня победил наш чужой, — добавила она.

Иногда Анхелю казалось, что она с ним разговаривает только потому, что ей неловко целиться ему в голову, ведь она привыкла считать себя хорошей девчонкой. Может, она и была хорошей девчонкой, настолько, насколько это возможно на войне.

Так или иначе, все повторялось бесконечно, снова, и снова, и снова: его посылали во вражеский лагерь, он резал русским глотки, пока Грэйс смотрела в его бритый затылок через оптический прицел, ребята с пушками выкашивали остальных, тех, до кого Анхель не добрался, а потом, когда все заканчивалось, они с Грэйс вдвоем ходили мимо трупов, по которым уже ползали мухи, откладывая первые яйца в широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытые рты, глубокие раны, подтекающие кровью. Грэйс улыбалась, шутила, а Анхель делал вид, что ему интересны ее слова и они оба знали, что совсем скоро это закончится, Гавайи сдадут.

Если Анхелю повезет, то их взвод перебросят в какой-нибудь другой штат, уже зараженный русскими, если повезет остальным, то все поедут домой. Грэйс однажды сказала, что ее устроит любой вариант. Анхель ничего не ответил, только подумал, что завидует ей: подходящий ему вариант вряд ли найдется.

Так что ему оставалось только ждать конца войны. Он подумывал перебраться на север, потом — решил, что лучше на восток. Убивая русских в жарких гавайских джунглях, он представлял себе Флориду, нарядную и чистую, как на открытке: мягкий песок, четко очерченные угловатые силуэты пальм, аккуратные белые дома аккуратных белых людей.

* * *

Война пустила кровь всем русским, жившим в Штатах. Никто больше не хотел иметь с ними дела, ходить в их клубы, покупать их таблетки или порошок, снимать проституток, сутенеры которых приехали из Союза или России, не важно, сколько лет назад, не важно, сколько сменилось поколений.

Когда отец предложил бросить Кони-Айленд и двинуться на юг, Влад сначала пытался с ним спорить: на Брайтон-Бич оставалось еще достаточно русских, с которыми можно было договориться, но в конце концов сдался. Убедил самого себя, что рискнуть стоило, — давно, еще до его рождения, семья Лебедевых вела дела именно в Майами, и они могли начать все заново, так говорил отец, а самые важные решения по-прежнему принимал он, пусть даже большей частью работы занимался Влад. Люди все еще знали Ивана Лебедева, помнили его имя, верили его словам точно так же, как двадцать лет назад, пусть даже теперь он уже был стариком.

Влад решил тоже поверить. Ему показалось, что это хорошая идея. Он собрал все наличные, которые не мог положить на счет, забрал сына — Ник не хотел бросать Нью-Йорк, ныл как ребенок, Влад едва не отвесил ему оплеуху — и, слушаясь отца, отправился в Майами. Навстречу золотистому солнцу и розовым закатам, прямиком с открыток. Навстречу блестящему будущему.

Только там он узнал, что его дядя, Алекс Лебедев, вовсе не собирается принимать извинения от брата, не собирается ему помогать, не готов делиться куском хлеба.

В принадлежавшем Алексу клубе, выбранном им для личной встречи, было мучительно душно — по крайней мере, так казалось Владу; он ощущал, как галстук давит на шею, как промокают от пота манжеты рубашки, как скапливается под языком кислый привкус. Глядя в глаза Алексу, которого никогда раньше не видел, Влад чувствовал себя мальчишкой, наказанным за чужие провинности.

— Ты думал, я забуду, что ты бросил нас с матерью здесь? — спросил Алекс. Его голос звучал спокойно, почти расслаблено, и от этого у Влада чесались кулаки. — Она думала, что ты вернешься, Иван. До самого последнего дня она ждала тебя, чертов ты мудила.

Алекс и Иван были похожи — все различия между ними давно уже стер возраст. Влад переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, как будто пытался угадать, где отражение, а где — оригинал.

— Но теперь я все-таки здесь. — Отец улыбнулся дешевой, заискивающей улыбкой человека, надеющегося, что ему кинут хоть корку от надежды. Он тяжело опирался на трость, его напряженная шея мелко дрожала, и Владу захотелось отвернуться от него, впервые в жизни. Он был отражением. Фальшивкой. Всего лишь копией Алекса Лебедева. — Мы снова можем быть семьей.

— «Быть семьей». — Алекс стиснул кулак, ломая в нем сигарету. Табак просыпался на застеленный красным ковром пол. — Как будто ты помнишь, что это значит.

Влад молчал, думая о том, как легко было бы раскрошить этот хрупкий стариковский череп, впечатать его в угол стола, а потом еще раз, сильнее, так, чтобы кость треснула.

— А ты помнишь?

Алекс разжал пальцы, и сигарета упала к его ногам.

— Я не буду прогонять ни тебя, ни твоего сына. Но даже не пытайся засунуть руку в мой карман или, тем более — встать у меня на дороге. Кровь — главное, что у нас есть, но даже у кровного родства есть предел.

Отец молча кивнул Алексу, и Влад ощутил, как сползает по его спине дрожь. Он родился в Нью-Йорке, видел Россию только на редких журнальных фотографиях, читал о ней в потрепанных старых книгах, но теперь со всей ясностью чувствовал, как в его сердце закипает русский бунт, русская удаль — жажда чужой смерти, кажущаяся святой, как молитва. Алекс Лебедев покупал их с отцом, точно дешевых проституток, потративших все деньги на то, чтобы добраться до Америки. И он не мог послать его ко всем чертям, не мог сломать его шею. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Влад почувствовал, как эта мысль вспыхнула в голове, будто огонек зажигалки в темноте: он не мог сделать этого сейчас. Но сможет позже. Нужно только дождаться подходящего момента, который, рано или поздно, наступит.

Влад машинально кивал, не слушая ни слов Алекса, ни ответов отца. Мысль об убийстве согревала его изнутри, как золотистое солнце Майами, обещанное ему фильмами, открытками и придорожными бигбордами.

Убийстве ради блестящего будущего: для себя и для сына.

* * *

Анхель не провел в Сан-Франциско и недели после возвращения с Гавайев. Сначала подумывал остаться, все-таки рядом брат, могила матери, все прошлое здесь, но среди этого прошлого не было места ни настоящему, ни будущему. Он никогда не хотел многого, но теперь ему казалось, что Сан-Франциско не даст ему даже малого. И поэтому он купил спортивную сумку, бросил в нее несколько пар обуви, какую-то старую одежду, не глядя спрятал среди нее оружие, которым дорожил и не хотел оставлять Габриэлю, а потом сел в машину и поехал в сторону восхода.

Он гнал и гнал вперед, сквозь мили и мили дороги, одинаковые песни по радио, одинаковые номера в мотелях, только бы наконец оказаться подальше от места, где родился. Несколько раз его останавливали копы, хотя он никогда не нарушал правила, но ни один не стал копаться в личных вещах. Ему повезло.

Анхель выбрал чертовски подходящий момент, чтобы выбраться из прошлого в будущее. Он начал путь в старом мире и закончил в новом, в другой стране — пусть даже она почти не отличалась от прежней, но ему хватило бы разницы между Западным и Восточным побережьями. Иногда мелочи, детали, меняющиеся в зависимости от точки зрения, важнее, чем целое.

* * *

Когда Влад был еще мальчишкой, отец часто рассказывал ему о России, о тех, кто сбежал оттуда сразу после революции — как сами Лебедевы — и о тех, кто приплыл в Америку после: сразу после войны, чуть позже, когда умер Сталин, или потом. Они все собирались в подбрюшьях больших городов, прятались, как крысы, старались не привлекать к себе лишний раз внимания, и поэтому многие из тех, кто был чист в начале, становились преступниками: грязными делами заниматься проще, если уже привык ото всех скрываться.

Те, кто хлынул в Америку сейчас, были совсем другими. Вряд ли кто-нибудь из них мог, как Иван Лебедев, рассказать о когда-то принадлежавших семье волжских пароходах, личных каменных домах и иконах в серебряных окладах, украшенных драгоценными камнями, которые пришлось выломать и продать, чтобы перебраться через океан, — но Владу не нужны были люди с красивыми историями о прошлом, ему хватало услышанных в детстве. Их семейные легенды, их фамилия, общая кровь, семейные традиции, золотой перстень, плотно сидящий на безымянном пальце, — единственное, что отец увез в Нью-Йорк, единственное, что не досталось Алексу, — это были лишь напоминания об ушедших временах.

Влад понимал тех, кто хватался за них изо всех сил, ему и самому иногда хотелось перемотать свою жизнь, как видеокассету, к прошлому — когда он еще не развелся с Лерой, когда она его еще не ненавидела, когда он сам сам ее еще не ненавидел и они гуляли на Кони-Айленд втроем с Ником каждые выходные, — но он не позволял себе забыть, что настоящее всегда важнее. И тот, кто играет по старым правилам, обречен на проигрыш.

* * *

Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но Анхель был рад, что его брат погиб в Сан-Франциско. Мысль о его смерти успокаивала — как будто пока Габриэль был жив, Анхель стоял на причале в пиджаке с полными карманами камней, а теперь, вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть вниз, снял этот пиджак и бросил в воду подступающего прилива.

Габриэль был конченным, уже много лет крепко сидел на наркоте, но беда была не в этом, а в том, что он брался за самую грязную работу, без разбора, только бы расплатиться со своим дилером. Его хватало на то, чтобы не скатиться на дно, он крутился, как мог, но все, начиная с самого Габриэля, понимали: рано или поздно он или влезет в настоящие неприятности и отправится за стол для смертельных инъекций, как их отец, — точнее, как тот, кого мать называла их отцом, — или сдохнет от сердечного приступа в туалете дешевого клуба. Бомбардировка Сан-Франциско решила все его проблемы разом.

Теперь от Габриэля со всеми его невыплаченными долгами и незаконченными делами не осталось даже имени, он исчез навсегда.  
Иногда, лежа в своей кровати, глядя в потолок, считая расходящиеся по нему мелкие трещины, Анхель завидовал ему.

Он перебрался на восточное побережье, надеясь, что сможет начать жизнь заново, но у него ничего не получилось. Его надежда была наивной, и Анхель это понимал. Он не был из тех, кто легко сдается, поэтому хватался за нее изо всех сил, но в конце концов она просто проскользнула сквозь пальцы. Он по-прежнему был чужаком.

Он вернулся бы на войну, но она закончилась, он примкнул бы к какой-нибудь банде, но в Майами никто его не знал и он не знал никого. Слишком много русских, слишком мало тех, кто готов доверять человеку, приехавшему с другого конца страны. Анхелю хватало денег на жизнь, но саму ее он не чувствовал, он был мертвецом без будущего, тщетно пытавшимся найти дорогу, по которой можно вернуться из земель, населенных одними призраками, такими же как он.

Возможно, Анхель бы постепенно исчез, испарился бы под ярким флоридским солнцем, если бы не встреча с Грэйс. Он даже не спросил, как она его нашла, просто, узнав ее голос в телефонной трубке, сказал: «Здравствуй, Грэйс», а когда она предложила встретиться — машинально кивнул и ответил: «Конечно, почему бы и нет».

Она осталась прежней. Прошедшие месяцы прожевали, выплюнули, растерли по горячему асфальту целую страну, а Грэйс даже не поменяла прическу, только вместо военной формы теперь носила яркую футболку и джинсы, такие же, как все женщины в кафе, где они с Анхелем решили встретиться. Она могла бы затеряться среди них, если бы захотела. На ней была идеальная маскировка мирного времени.

— Я знаю одного человека, который хотел бы с тобой познакомиться, — сказала она. — Я ему о тебе рассказала, и теперь он хочет узнать, действительно ли ты такой, как я говорила.

— Какой?

— Тихий.

— И кому же понадобился тихий человек?

— Его зовут Влад Лебедев. — Грэйс придвинулась ближе, понижая голос, как будто за звяканьем стаканов, ножей и вилок, за чужими разговорами и доносившейся из радиоприемника веселой песней о любви, кто-то мог бы услышать ее слова. — Я работаю на него: он искал хорошего телохранителя, и я ему вполне подошла. Но людям вроде него нужны не только телохранители. Мне кажется, тебе это было бы интересно.

Женщина, убивавшая русских вместе с ним, теперь предлагала ему пойти наняться убийцей к русским бандитам.

— Я недавно виделась с Лютером. Этот говнюк сказал, что я продала свою родину за возможность сосать русские хуи. — Грэйс усмехнулась, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Знаешь, что я ему ответила?

Анхель покачал головой.

— Что мир изменился и я приспосабливаюсь к этим изменениям. А он умрет.

— Ты действительно спишь с этим русским?

— Пока нет. — Белые, острые зубы Грэйс влажно блестели. — Но, думаю, это вопрос времени. Не упускай свой шанс, Анхель. Ты — именно тот, кто нужен Владу, а он не бросит человека, который ему нужен. Наоборот. С ним ты больше не будешь чужаком.

Анхель кивнул, снова не зная, что сказать. Она была права. Он ненавидел русских не больше, чем любых других белых, готовых пустить пулю ему в затылок, как только появится шанс, а Грэйс вряд ли солгала бы ему: она считала себя другом Анхеля, и не случайно хотела продать этот шанс именно ему. 

Едва ли за него пришлось бы платить больше, чем за любой другой.

— Где я могу с ним увидеться?

— Приходи завтра в клуб «Белый лебедь» и скажи, что тебя ждет Грэйс Шоу. А все остальное я устрою. Ты не пожалеешь.

Она поднялась, не глядя вытащила из кармана джинсов мятую купюру, прижала ее к салфетке пустой чашкой и быстро ушла.

Он остался наедине с половиной бифштекса и бокалом дешевого вина. Нож казался ему слишком тупым, не столько резал, сколько раздирал волокна, и, водя им туда-сюда, Анхель подумал, что ничего не потеряет, если придет в «Белого лебедя». Его жизни был нужен смысл, и если его готовы предложить русские — что ж, он не против.

Если ему не нашлось места в старой Америке, может быть, найдется в новой.

Поэтому он отправился в «Белого лебедя», не взяв с собой даже оружие, — если его захотят забрать, то заберут, а лучше обойтись без лишнего шума. Анхелю уже случалось полагаться только на собственные руки: с ножом или стволом работать удобнее, но если нужно душить голыми руками, то он готов.

Услышавший имя Грэйс охранник не стал его тщательно обыскивать, только вскользь ощупал — наверное, чтобы другие собравшиеся у входа не заподозрили в Анхеле особого приглашенного, — и тут же, опустив руку на плечо, потащил внутрь. «Белый лебедь» выглядел именно так, как стоило ожидать от русского клуба, где собираются бандиты: старомодная музыка с кое-как наложенным поверх танцевальным битом, низкие столики, запах дешевых сигарет и водки, громила за барной стойкой, едва ли способный смешать хоть один коктейль, кроме отвертки. У низкой сцены, на которой покачивалась взад-вперед стриптизерша в красных стрингах, охранник резко повернул налево, втащил Анхеля на лестницу и толкнул вперед, молча приказывая подниматься первым.

После полумрака клуба голубоватый свет ламп больно впился в глаза, но Анхель не рискнул опустить голову: чем больше видишь, тем дольше проживешь.

Они остановились у высокой бронированной двери. Охранник нажал на кнопку звонка, отошел на пару шагов, несколько секунд спустя Анхель услышал, как тяжело ворочается внутри механизм открываемого замка, а потом дверь медленно распахнулась и он увидел Влада Лебедева, сидящего за пустым письменным столом.

Он выглядел примерно так, как Анхель себе и представлял: чуть старше него самого, за пятьдесят, но явно еще сильный, не слишком высокий, крепкий, широкоплечий. Он был одет в белый брючный костюм и голубую рубашку — ворот расстегнут, на толстой шее поблескивает золотая цепочка, на пальце — массивное золотое кольцо, длинные черные волосы с редкой проседью собраны в хвост. Безмолвная угроза из крови и плоти. Грэйс стояла с ним рядом; свет ламп делал блеск ее губной помады мучительно-ярким, почти слепящим.

Несколько секунд все молчали.

— Это он? — спросил наконец Влад.

— Да. Анхель возьмется за ту работу, которую ты хочешь предложить. Он — лучший из тех, кого я видела.

— Тихий?

— Очень.

— Я вижу. — Влад рассмеялся, а потом указал на стоявшее напротив стола кресло, без слов предлагая Анхелю сесть.

Дверь закрылась у него за спиной. Охранник ушел. Кресло было холодным и неприятно, резко пахло искусственной кожей.

Еще несколько секунд молчания. Влад рассматривал Анхеля, как товар на полке магазина, гадая, купить или нет, а Анхель рассматривал его. Незнакомца, в кармане которого лежало будущее, великолепное или отвратительное, но, по крайней мере, настоящее.

— Значит, ты убивал русских на войне?

— Да, — кивнул Анхель.

— Много убил?

— Много.

— Хорошо. — Влад оскалил зубы. — Мне нужно убить еще одного.

— Кого?

— Алекса Лебедева, отца русской мафии.

Он произнес это так спокойно, что Анхель сразу понял: это не предложение. Он или сделает то, чего хочет Влад, или умрет.

— Большую часть работы я возьму на себя, — продолжил тот. — Но мне нужна пара надежных людей, которые обеспечат прикрытие и помогут мне со всем разобраться. Ты согласен?

— Да. — Анхель снова кивнул и почувствовал, как будущее раскрывается у него за плечами черным парашютом.

* * *

Влад мог бы выиграть чисто: приказать Грэйс пристрелить Алекса из соседнего здания или заплатить кому угодно — хотя бы этому Анхелю — чтобы тот ночью влез в дом и устроил тихую резню, но чистый выигрыш Влада не интересовал. Он не собирался оставлять титул Отца кому-нибудь из выродков Алекса. Он хотел заявить о себе и точно знал, как это сделать. Как заставить остальных убежать, поджав хвосты.

В Майами собиралось все больше русских, и тот, кто встанет во главе, будет править всем штатом, а если ты собираешься занять место Отца, то тебе нужно доказать свою силу. Нужно напугать тех, кого собираешься держать под контролем, и они трижды подумают, прежде чем идти против тебя.

Он знал, что ребята из «Белого лебедя» обеспечат ему алиби, любой из них поклянется на крови, что он вместе с Грэйс и Анхелем просидел всю ночь на втором этаже, поэтому оставалось только незаметно подъехать к дому Алекса, чтобы убрать сначала всю его охрану, а потом и его самого. Чертовски простой план: бронежилет, два автомата, дополнительные обоймы к ним, кастет и не меньше пяти минут до того момента, как копы, оторвав свои продажные задницы от стульев, приедут посмотреть, что творится в доме русского.  
Отец учил Влада не лезть на рожон, не рисковать понапрасну, но именно из-за отца они оказались на последнем месте в списке тех, кто хоть что-то значит в Майами, из-за отца они должны были работать на Алекса, каждый день доказывать ему его собственное превосходство. Владу надоело это дерьмо. Он готов был рискнуть, если только шансом сдохнуть можно заплатить за возможность самому встать во главе дома.

Он мало что потеряет, если поймает пулю в голову, а выиграть может слишком много, чтобы не лезть на рожон.

Именно с этими мыслями он поправлял свой бронежилет, проверял, на месте ли запасные обоймы, смотрел на дорогу, пока Грэйс держала руль. Она жевала мятную жвачку, не отводя взгляда от дороги. Влад мог бы спросить, о чем она думает, — о войне, о деньгах, об убийствах, запланированных на сегодня или о тех, которые ждут их в будущем, — но он предпочел промолчать.

Влад бывал у Алекса достаточно раз, чтобы точно знать, как именно стоит охрана на первом этаже, — конечно, остальные сразу придут в движение, стоит убрать первых, но это неважно, дом с узкими коридорами и крутыми лестницами — идеальное место для того, чтобы вырезать одного за другим сколько угодно сукиных детей, хоть целую армию.

Алекс не боялся ни самого Влада, ни его отца, и это было особенно оскорбительно: он не видел в них равных, думал, что они так и останутся сидеть у его ног, выпрашивая подачки, выполняя команды, радуясь, что он не выгоняет их на улицу. Или, возможно, Алекс был слишком стар для сомнений, ожидание смерти выжгло весь страх из его сердца, ему давно стало все равно, кто и как отправит его на тот свет, но Владу не нравилось думать об этом — ведь тогда получалось, что он собирался выполнить последнюю волю того, кого ненавидел всем сердцем.

Одного сильного удара достаточно, чтобы парадная дверь распахнулась, — если у тебя больше охранников, чем у президента, ты можешь сэкономить на замках.

Первую очередь Влад дал не целясь. Он нажал на спусковые крючки обоих автоматов одновременно, выставив их прямо перед собой, точно зная, что двое стоят прямо за дверью, а потом — сделал шаг вперед, чтобы выкосить всех остальных, разводя руки шире, не прекращая огонь ни на секунду. Он выдоил обоймы полностью.

Штукатурка разошлась трещинами, старинное зеркало разбито, стоявшие в кадке растения почти не задеты, зато обивка софы и кресел — в клочья, стекло двери в гостиную — в пыль. На полу — убитые и раненные, давящиеся кровью. Некоторые из них тянулись за оружием, но выстрелить успел только один; он, наверное, целился Владу в голову, но в последний момент руку свела судорога и пуля врезалась под ключицу.

Влад зарычал или вскрикнул от боли, но не услышал собственного голоса, оглохший от выстрелов, ослепший от взметнувшейся пыли, сбитый с толка, как выбежавший на ночную трассу медведь, рычащий в распахнутые фары едущих на него машин.

Анхель добил выжившего одним выстрелом в голову.

Грэйс вытащила изо рта жвачку и убрала ее в нагрудный карман.

Стараясь забыть о ноющей боли в груди, не думать о том, разошлись ли трещинами его кости от этого чертова выстрела, Влад вытащил запасные обоймы и молча кивнул на двойную лестницу, уходящую вверх. Сейчас охрана хлынет вниз, все тупые бараны, которым хватает глупости или верности держаться за Алекса, оставаться его стадом, обреченным на убой, но они — только препятствие на пути, не важно, что с ними случится.

Важен только третий этаж.

Важен только Алекс. После его смерти остальные разбегутся.

Анхель шел по правой лестнице, молча, бесшумный, как тень. Влад — по правой, уже действительно не чувствуя боли, только считая время до приезда копов, секунда за секундой, один выстрел — одна смерть, по отполированным до блеска рабынями-мексиканками белым ступенькам развернулся ярко-красный ковер из крови.

Грэйс осталась внизу, прикрывать их обоих. Если ошибется кто-то один, то они все — покойники.

Второй этаж — комнаты и кабинеты. К черту. Здесь Алекс не успел бы спрятаться, не успел бы спуститься по лестнице, он где-то наверху.

Третий этаж — спальня за спальней. Комнаты для гостей, друзей, родственников, для всех тех, кого Алекс забрасывает своим брезгливым милосердием. Дверь за дверью — пусто, не считая пятерых ублюдков, каждый из которых получил по выстрелу между глаз и отправился в ад экспрессом.

Влад успел подумать, что уже слишком поздно, когда распахнул последнюю дверь и увидел Алекса. Александра Лебедева, отца русской мафии, в накинутом поверх пижамы халате. Влад надеялся, что тот будет трястись от страха, пытаться вжаться в стену, прятаться в тенях, но тот просто стоял, опираясь комод, и молча смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Ты жил в большом доме, — сказал Влад, все еще не слыша собственного голоса, — но похоронят тебя в маленьком гробу.

У него не осталось патронов, у него не осталось времени, но Алекс был всего лишь ветхим стариком. Влад подхватил его на руки, будто собираясь подкинуть в воздух, как ребенка, как когда-то подкидывал Ника — и с размаху впечатал виском в комод, чувствуя, как ломаются хрупкие кости. Он ударил снова, и снова, хотя в этом уже не было нужды, Алекс не дышал, его череп лопнул, его шея сломалась.

— Хватит, — сказал Анхель, и это слово Влад почему-то услышал. Он разжал руки. Алекс упал на пол, мертвый, как камень.

Время вышло.

Все время вышло.

По лестнице — вниз, мимо мертвецов, не видя и не слыша никого позади, к уже заведенной машине, которую Грэйс подогнала к порогу.  
Вон отсюда, из этого дома, прочь от смерти.

Боль вернулась.

На этот раз за руль сел Анхель. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, спокойный и сосредоточенный, как будто не чувствовал запаха крови, привкуса пороха на языке, не слышал полицейских сирен за спиной, сначала — совсем близко, а потом все дальше, дальше, дальше, как будто они остались в другой жизни.

Грэйс схватила Влада за ворот, рывком развела в стороны полы испорченной выстрелом рубашки, по салону разлетелись мелкие голубые пуговицы, одна щелкнула Анхеля в плечо, но тот даже не взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Жить будешь, — сказала Грэйс, проводя раскрытой ладонью по бронежилету, а потом — подалась вперед и поцеловала Влада.

Ему показалось, что он чувствует сладковатый мятный привкус, оставшийся у нее во рту. Машина резко дернулась на повороте, когда Анхель вырулил из проулка на расцвеченную ночной рекламой улицу, и Грэйс, подчиняясь этому движению, вжалась во Влада всем телом. Мир вокруг был невероятно четким. Влад вдыхал пряный запах духов, пота Грэйс, жвачки в ее кармане, думая о смерти Алекса, о своем будущем, перебирая пальцами ее волосы, которые неоновые сполохи окрашивали в розовый, фиолетовый и голубой, а она прижималась влажными губами к его подбородку.

— Для этого тебе был нужен тихий человек? — спросил Анхель, все так же спокойно, не глядя на них.

Влад почувствовал, как Грэйс беззвучно усмехнулась.

— Я должен был тебя проверить. Узнать, действительно ли ты тихий, — ответил Влад. — Если тебе все еще нужна работа, я готов тебя нанять. Ты хочешь стать моим другом?

— Хочу.

Машинально поглаживая большим пальцем свое кольцо, Влад закрыл глаза, но даже сквозь опущенные веки он видел, как мимо машины проносятся витрины и вывески. Ночные клубы, стрип-бары, рестораны, круглосуточные магазины — весь Майами, который теперь, после смерти Алекса Лебедева, принадлежал ему, со всеми темными подворотнями и залитыми светом фар шоссе.

Он сделал правильную ставку в правильный момент, оставалось только не проиграться в следующих раундах.

* * *

Иван, отец Влада, был глубоким стариком. Глядя на него, Анхель попытался вспомнить своего отца, свою мать или хотя бы брата, но теперь их лица казались ненастоящими. Похожими на полицейские фотороботы. Наверное, со временем все мертвецы становятся такими. Сначала теряют лица. Потом имена.

С теми, кто остался в Сан-Франциско, и с теми, кто погиб на Гавайях, это уже случилось.

— Кто это? — спросил Иван. Его голос был похож на тихий скрип.

— Анхель — мой старый друг, — солгал Влад, глядя отцу в глаза. — Он помог мне разобраться с Алексом и его дуболомами.

Это слово — «разобрался» — прозвучало глупо. Как будто Влад стыдился убийства, или чувствовал неловкость из-за того, что он не стыдится, и он отчаянно пытался спрятать это ощущение от отца, а тому было все равно и это делало ситуацию еще глупее. Похожей на надуманную сцену из комедии, не хватало только раскатов закадрового смеха.

Иван молча кивнул. Возможно, он поверил, возможно — нет. Он выглядел спокойным, его точно ничуть не тревожило, что один его кровный родственник убил другого.

Едва ли Анхель смог бы представить себя на его месте.

— Теперь я — хозяин. Теперь я — Отец, — добавил Влад, на секунду стискивая кулаки. — Майами принадлежит мне.

Ник, сын Влада, смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Напряженный взгляд, чуть расширенные зрачки. Анхелю казалось, что он всем телом чувствует эхо музыки, играющей в залах «Лебединой песни», хотя его от нее отделяли плотно закрытые двери и надежные перекрытия.

Он вдруг подумал, что если застрелит сейчас Лебедевых, то русская мафия развалится. Она обезглавлена, перепугана, и если никто в ближайшие несколько дней не займет трон, с которого Влад стащил труп собственного дяди — начнется война за власть, а ей обязательно воспользуются мексиканцы или колумбийцы. Тогда в Майами уже никто не даст ни цента за слово белого человека, за душу белого человека, за его жизнь и смерть. Нужно только выстрелить Владу в висок, потом — в Ника, и только после — в Ивана; глушитель пригасит звук, а играющая внизу музыка поглотит его остатки, охрана ничего не услышит, останется только спокойно уйти из здания, сесть в машину, уехать из города на пару месяцев, куда угодно. Без русских Майами наверняка захватят колумбийцы, а среди них Анхель сумеет найти себе место, особенно если расскажет обо всех деталях убийства.

Так он выиграл бы намного больше, но это было бы нечестно. К тому же он оставил бы без работы Грэйс.

— Как скажешь. — Иван снова кивнул.

Влад не сводил с него взгляда еще несколько секунд, ожидая, что тот продолжит, но Иван молчал. Он сжимал пальцами подлокотники мягкого кресла, как будто боялся с него упасть, внимательно всматривался в белые блики света на лакированном дереве стола. Стоявший с ним рядом Ник едва заметно переминался с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь чего-то, что никак не начиналось.

— Пойдем. — Влад кивнул Анхелю и, все так же глядя на своего отца, медленно прошел через всю комнату, к двойным дверям, выходившим на балкон.

Анхель послушно пошел за ним.

Со смерти Алекса прошли ровно сутки. Ночь уже наполнила жилы города неоновой кровью рекламных вывесок, сделавшей тени еще чернее.  
— Почему ты назвал меня своим старым другом? — спросил Анхель, так тихо, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме Влада.

— Потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим старым другом, — ответил тот, до хруста нажимая на это «хочу». — Я могу перекупить друзей Алекса, так же, как перекупил его карманных копов, чтобы те не садились нам на хвост. Точно так же, как куплю его чертов дом. Но я хочу, чтобы у меня был собственный друг, верный, надежный человек. Грэйс сказала, что ты как раз такой.

Анхель посмотрел Владу в глаза. Мигавшая внизу вывеска «Лебединой песни» окрашивала его лицо в алый цвет и делала светло-зеленые радужки бледными до белизны.

— Да. Я именно такой.

Он снова попытался вспомнить Габриэля — лицо, движения, голос, любимые слова, но его больше не было, как не было Сан-Франциско. У Анхеля остался только Майами. И Влад.

Человек, которого еще не поздно удержать от множества слишком опасных и слишком грязных поступков, рано или поздно приведущих к его смерти — человек, которого Анхель ни от чего не станет удерживать. Он — тихий человек, Грэйс права. Он умеет выполнять свою работу, не больше и не меньше, аккуратно, без лишней грязи, а именно за это Влад готов ему платить. И быть его другом.

Они молча стояли рядом, на темном балконе, освещаемом только красными вспышками и узкими полосками желтоватого света, пробивающегося из-под опущенных жалюзи в кабинете Ивана Лебедева. Анхелю казалось, что он слышит дыхание Влада и биение его сердца. Чем легче их прервать, тем они ближе.

Влад вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой. На секунду огонь сделал его лицо похожим на восковую маску: загорелая кожа стала оранжевой, морщины превратились в заполненные мраком трещины.

Множество смертей впереди — всегда на одну больше, чем нужно, ведь от своей не убежать. Война между своими и чужими никогда не кончится, не стоит даже пытаться от нее убежать.

Впереди еще много дел.

Где-то далеко, в милях и милях отсюда, у самого горизонта, Анхель еще мог заметить возможность стать обычным человеком, жениться, завести детей, купить дом и собаку, ходить по воскресеньям в церковь, притворяясь, что за спиной никто не называет его «чикано» или «мокроспинным ублюдком». Он все еще мог бросить этот мир, как бросают курить, и поехать туда.

Но Анхель знал, что не сделает этого. Не сейчас. Никогда.

Влад выдохнул. Неожиданный порыв ветра бросил сигаретный дым Анхелю в лицо, но тот даже не отвернулся.

* * *

Темнота пришла неожиданно. Влад как будто ослеп в перерыве между двумя вдохами.

Он резко развернулся всем телом, но не увидел позади себя никого и ничего, а когда развернулся снова, прямо перед ним оказался возникший из ниоткуда высокий незнакомец в дорогом костюме, сером в полоску. Руки спрятаны в шоферских перчатках, на правой — кастет, чистый, блестящий, на левой — кольцо-печатка, показавшееся Владу знакомым. В кармане пиджака — аккуратно сложенный белый платок. Черный галстук завязан четверкой и заколот старомодной серебряной булавкой.

Вместо человеческой головы у незнакомца была птичья. Петушиная: белые перья, яркий, мясистый красный гребень и такая же бородка.  
Влад моргнул, все еще пытаясь привыкнуть к неожиданной темноте, но та оставалась непроглядной. Она была густой, липкой, он будто за один шаг оказался на дне бассейна, заполненного чернилами, но при этом видел незнакомца так ясно, как если бы тот был залит ярким светом.

— Чего ты хочешь на самом деле? — спросил он, и Влад увидел острые белые, как в рекламе чистящей пасты, зубы, поблескивавшие внутри клюва. — Ты сам знаешь, чего хочешь?

Влад смотрел в его черные глаза и пытался понять, как попал сюда, в это странное, темное помещение, неизвестно почему возникшее в его доме. Он не знал точно, где находится, помнил, как встал с кровати и пошел в ванную, прополоскать рот, но никак мог вспомнить, когда именно шагнул сюда, в черную комнату, под потолком которой висел зеркальный дискотечный шар, едва различимый во мраке, медленно вращавшийся, но не дававший ни одного блика — темнота сжимала его в кулаке, защищая от света.

Он был в доме, где убил своего дядю.

В своем доме.

Его дом — его правила.

— Да, — ответил Влад, сам не понимая, почему разговаривает с этим существом. Он не был уверен, что не лжет, но точно знал: ответить нужно, иначе тот не уйдет.

Человек с петушиной головой рассмеялся, скаля влажные зубы, почему-то не делавшие его похожим на персонажа мультфильма, наоборот, он становился только реальнее, когда показывал их. Белые острые осколки кости, торчащие из гладкого матового клюва.

Его смех напоминал стук падающих камней, рев мотора, шум приближающихся самолетов, отдаленные отзвуки автоматных очередей, рушащийся на крыши домов град и дома, рушащиеся под тяжестью града, грохот тысячи монет, разом подброшенных, упавших на ребро, быстро крутящихся, чуть, шатаясь, готовясь повернуться кверху одной стороной, орлом или решкой. Владу захотелось по-детски зажать уши обеими руками, только бы не слышать больше этот звук, слишком близкий, странный, неопределенный. Вместо этого он зажмурился, стискивая кулаки, чувствуя, как рокот смеха, становящегося все громче, подступающего все ближе, поднимает его, легко, как пустую сигартеную пачку, и встряхивает.

А потом стало тихо. Так тихо, что Влад услышал, как его собственное сердце колотится в груди, быстро, но размеренно, как во время перестрелки, когда точно знаешь, что делаешь, знаешь, что нужно делать, и мир вокруг чуть размывается, ведь ты становишься для него слишком быстрым.

— Да, — повторил он, как будто ему важно было кого-то убедить, не то себя, не то незнакомца. — Я знаю, чего хочу.

Влад медленно открыл глаза. Человека с петушиной головой больше не было, он остался в пустой и влажной темноте совсем один.  
Он снова закрыл глаза. Теперь его сердце билось спокойно и размеренно, все закончилось, все вернулось на свои места.

И когда он опять поднял веки, перед ним была его спальня, такая, какой он ее оставил: штора наполовину прикрыта, кровать в беспорядке, с краю лежит Грэйс, ее золотистые волосы — в полумраке они кажутся белыми — свисают до пола; он сказал ей остаться, и она осталась. Влад обернулся — позади блестел голубоватый кафель его ванной. Темная комната с дискотечным шаром пропала. Навсегда.

— Навсегда, — тихо сказал Влад вслух, и это слово захлопнулось за ним, как дверь.

* * *

Порой наблюдать за Ником — Николаем Лебедевым, но никто его так не звал, — было даже интересно. Чаще — скучно. А время от времени — действительно необходимо, потому, что мальчишка мог натворить бед.

Влад сказал, за ним нужно присматривать, но Грэйс сразу же отказалась. Он приписал к Нику телохранителем бывшего вышибалу из «Лебединой песни», которого прозвали «Лазарь» из-за того, что тот выглядел как оживший покойник, вечно бледный, с синюшными губами, — да и сам Ник мог постоять за себя, если потребуется, но ему был нужен тот, кто может его вовремя остановить, отговорить лишний раз лезть в драку, приехать по первому звонку, чтобы забрать его откуда-нибудь, откуда тот не может выбраться сам. Анхель не возражал. У Влада хватало для него и грязной работы, но если находилось свободное время, он был не против присмотреть издалека за Ником, а, если понадобится — подойти поближе, чтобы помочь решить проблему. Грэйс как-то сказала, что в Майами полно и киллеров, и нянек, но Анхель — единственный, кто совмещает эти две работы. Тот в ответ улыбнулся, показывая, что понял шутку, но ничего не сказал.

Он не помнил, каким сам был в возрасте Ника, не помнил, каким был Габриэль, и сколько бы ни пытался представить себе, каким хотел бы видеть собственного сына, никогда не уходил дальше одного слова: «живым».

Владу был нужен тот же самый ответ.

Ник походил на него так сильно, что это пугало. Он как будто появился на свет от одного отца, без помощи матери: та же толстая шея, те же широкие плечи, тяжелая нижняя челюсть, темные волосы, жесткие как собачья шерсть. Полная копия, только на тридцать пять лет моложе.

Иногда Анхелю казалось, что из-за этого Влад сына и недолюбливает: никому не хочется постоянно видеть самого себя, молодого, способного вынести еще много ударов, пока почти не совершавшего многих, чертовски многих ошибок. И именно поэтому, скорее всего, Ник обожал Влада, беззаветно, по-щенячьи, пытался ему подражать, в надежде подняться на ту же высоту. Так же, как Влад вел дела в «Лебединой песни», Ник пытался вести дела в брошенном ему на откуп клубе, находившемся тремя кварталами южнее: когда им занимался Фрэнк Флорес, зять Алекса, это заведение называлось «Красные пальмы», но Ник его переименовал в «Красную жемчужину», выгнал всех, кто там работал, нанял новых людей, закупил новую мебель, превратил в уменьшенную копию «Лебединой песни».

Анхель мог бы сказать Нику, что тот перегибает палку с попытками подражать отцу, но предпочитал держать язык за зубами. Это его не касалось. Он должен был следить, чтобы Ник не развязал войну с какой-нибудь крупной бандой, и не вмешиваться во все остальное. Поэтому он проводил свободные вечера, те, когда Владу никого не нужно было убивать, в «Красной жемчужине», слушая разговоры, наблюдая за посетителями, иногда — перебрасываясь парой слов с Лазарем, послушно таскавшимся за Ником, куда бы тот ни пошел. Имена его подружек — в записной книжке, телефоны его друзей — рядом, а на обороте страницы — должники и кредиторы, те, с кем заключены сделки, и те, с кем разорваны все связи.

Лазарь говорил, что иногда у Ника срывает крышу, — точно так же, как у Влада, — и тогда он может натворить немало бед. Толкача, работавшего на доминиканцев, попытавшегося сбывать в «Красной жемчужине» их дурь, Ник лично едва не забил до смерти: на бетонной стене рядом с комнатой охраны, остались кровавые отпечатки лица, вместо лопнувших от ударов губ — толстые темные полосы, вместо глаз — сухие провалы. То же самое было с каким-то сутенером, по глупости решившим поискать клиентов для своих девочек там, куда его никто не звал: Ник привязал его к стулу и медленно ломал кости монтировкой, удар за ударом, до тех пор, пока ему не стало скучно, до тех пор, пока сутенер не превратился в кусок распухшего мяса, расписанного синяками и кровоподтеками. Этого подонка Анхель сам забрал из подсобки, затолкал в багажник и отвез в укромное место на берегу, чтобы там перерезать глотку, спустить кровь в воду и бросить труп рыбам, — парень все равно бы сдох, а так, по крайней мере, можно было самому разобраться с телом, замести следы.

Ник даже не сказал «Спасибо».

Как и его отец, он не особенно любил слова благодарности, но Анхель знал: некоторые «Спасибо», сказанные вслух, стоят не дороже мусора, он много таких слышал, особенно во время войны. Но Лебедевы понимали: им повезло, что он на их стороне, а сам Анхель знал: они думают от этом каждый раз, когда он кого-нибудь убирает, каждый раз, когда он тихо решает очередную проблему. И для них он не был чужаком. Может быть, потому, что они тоже оставались чужими для Америки, пусть даже привыкшей к русским лицам, русским именам, акценту, разговорам на улице, к русским ресторанам на каждом углу, и оружию, спрятанному в бардачке каждой дорогой машины. Может быть, потому, что Анхель пришел к Владу именно тогда, когда тот с силой переломил свою жизнь, вместе с жизнями сына и отца, переписал их историю, заодно вставив туда пару предложений о тихом человеке, который помог разобраться с охраной в доме Алекса.

Так или иначе, с каждым днем он все сильнее становился одним из них.

Убивал ради русских, хотя сам не был русским. Как все те парни на войне, которым он сам выпускал кишки, будто сам втайне от себя верил, что так можно спасти привычную Америку. Наверное, Грэйс тоже когда-то в это верила, но мир изменился, а она не хотела умирать.

* * *

Влад до сих пор иногда встречался с деловыми партнерами в комнатах над «Лебединой песней». Он ненавидел это место, но оно все еще казалось ему важным. Подачка от Алекса. Кусок прошлого, который нельзя вырезать, пусть даже вокруг все нарывает, сочится гноем, зудит и болит разом.

Для действительно важных разговоров у Влада был домашний кабинет, офис в двух кварталах южнее, несколько заведений почище и поприличнее «Лебединой песни», из тех, куда ходили не только русские, но для некоторых вещей места лучше не было. Например, чтобы нанять охранников и сиделку для отца, обговорить заказ самой лучшей инвалидной коляски для него же — Иван старался держаться, но был слишком стар, чтобы самостоятельно пройти больше десятка метров. Влад ненавидел думать об этом, не хотел лишний раз вспоминать, а в «Лебединая песня» и без того была полна дурных воспоминаний, здесь они все смешаются в одно. Приклеившись друг к другу, уже не станут частью повседневной жизни.

Влад переселил отца в восточное крыло дома и с тех пор, как тот пересел в коляску, старался с ним не видеться. Как будто мог так сдержать наступление собственной старости, слабости, превращения в такого же живого мертвеца, каким был Алекс.

Его дом был трофеем, как повешенная на стену волчья голова. Напоминание о быстрой победе, которая подняла Влада над остальными русскими Майами. Об убийстве Алекса Лебедева забудут еще нескоро, а чем яснее люди помнят, что именно Влад забил старика до смерти, именно Влад и его люди расстреляли всех находившихся в дома охранников, тем надежнее будет его власть.

Ублюдки, метившие в короли Майами, пробовали убрать Влада, занять его место, но ни одному это не удалось. У него хватало простых охранников, способных принять на себя удар, если потребуется, — вряд ли кто-нибудь из них хотел этого, но они все знали, на какой риск идут, когда сидят рядом с Владом в одном из клубов, стоят у окна, пока он бьет боксерскую грушу, тщетно пытаясь удержать в стареющем теле прежнюю физическую силу. Влад даже не запоминал их имена, мало кто держался на этой работе долго — некоторые погибали, другие возвращались на работу попроще, решив, что подзаработали уже достаточно — или увидев, как в стоявшего рядом попала пуля и он упал на пол, пытаясь зажать руками простреленное горло.

Для тех, кому удавалось пробиться через простую охрану, у Влада была Грэйс. Она умела стрелять — и вблизи, и издалека, умела бросать ножи в цель. А еще у нее был меч, подаренный японцами в честь заключения договора о ненападении между русскими и якудза; вначале Владу казалось нелепым длинное тонкое лезвие, украшенная рукоятка — меч напоминал ему скорее безделушку, чем оружие, но Грэйс научилась с ним обращаться. После того, как она вскрыла одного парня сверху донизу, быстрым движением выпустила ему кишки быстрее, чем тот успел снять с предохранителя свой пистолет, Влад больше не посмеивался вслух ни над длинными ножнами, ни над спрятанным в них клинком: то, что способно убивать так стремительно, заслуживает уважения. За это же он уважал и саму Грэйс: он видел немало женщин красивее — у нее было слишком обычное, слишком американское, на его взгляд, лицо — встречал тех, которые были лучше в постели, но ни одной способной так убивать: быстро, безжалостно, без лишних разговоров, когда нужно — следуя приказам, когда нужно — импровизируя.

Именно поэтому он ее и любил — не так, как Леру, мать Ника, не так, как Надю, свою первую жену, не так, как одну из тех женщин, с которыми спал и делал им подарки, чтобы они не ушли к кому-то другому, но рано или поздно те все равно его бросали. Грэйс не была похожа ни на одну из них, и Влад скорее назвал бы ее своим другом, чем любовницей.

Однажды он предложил ей выйти за него замуж, но Грэйс только засмеялась в ответ, звонко, громко, как будто в жизни не слышала ничего смешнее.

Точно так же, как ее, Влад уважал Анхеля: смертоносного и тихого человека, который слишком долго искал свое место, но теперь нашел. Грэйс сказала, что ему можно доверять, а в ее словах Влад никогда не сомневался.

Поэтому Анхель тоже занимался решениями его проблем, тех проблем, которые можно было выполоть до того, как они превратятся в настоящую угрозу.

Иногда нужно было оказать услугу полиции, ведь деньги — еще не все. Анхелю называли адрес и имя, он приходил и убивал того, кто мешал продажным легавым: слишком честного коллегу, неугомонного адвоката, увидевшего лишнее свидетеля или преступника, которого легче устранить, чем отправить за решетку. Влад даже не спрашивал, кого именно на этот раз убивал его лучший друг, эта часть сделки его не касалась.

Иногда нужно было убрать кого-то, кто мог помешать в будущем. Мелкие банды возникали то тут, то там постоянно, большинство из них ни черта не стоило, но были и те, кто шел в гору слишком быстро. Влад помнил, как опасно недооценивать врагов, и, поэтому иногда отправлял Анхеля успокоить кого-нибудь из ребят, которые хотели слишком много. Некоторых приходилось убирать, другим хватало только выстрела в колено или плечо: боль — хороший учитель, и тот, кто умеет к ней прислушаться, всегда выживает.

А иногда нужно было просто присмотреть за Ником, чтобы тот не впутал в неприятности всю семью. Даже повзрослевший, сильный, крепкий мужчина, он внутри оставался все тем же капризным, безнадежно избалованным ребенком, никак не хотевшим уезжать из Нью-Йорка. Влад винил в этом и себя, и Леру, и отца — всех скопом. В какой-то момент хоть кто-то должен был схватить Ника за шкирку и встряхнуть, как обоссавшего ковер котенка, но никто этого не сделал.

Влад никогда не верил по-настоящему, что из Ника может выйти толк, тот был похож на него самого, но если Влада многому научила жизнь на Брайтон-Бич в те времена, когда имя Лебедевых еще ничего не значило, то Ник привык все получать легко, быстро, раньше, чем успевал об этом задуматься. Он не умел толком ни строить планы, ни выжидать подходящий момент, Нику слишком нравилось двигаться, а стоять на месте он не умел.

И поэтому Влад даже не удивился, когда тот впутался в проблемы с колумбийцами. Эти чертовы тараканы давно уже суетились под ногами, пытались влезть то в одно заведение, то в другое, подкупали людей Влада, пытаясь придвинуться поближе к нему самому, — а потом решили сыграть по-крупному и заслали сразу двух толкачей в «Красную жемчужину». Те, похоже, были опытными ребятами, знали, как лучше спрятаться от глаз хозяев, поэтому Лазарь их пропустил, да и Ник, наверное, натолкнулся случайно.

Он мог бы вышвырнуть их обоих на улицу, мог бы сломать им пальцы, мог бы, черт возьми, даже подстрелить одного из них, а второго отправить к главе картеля с посланием. Но вместо этого Ник решил снять фильм с предупреждением.

Подсмотрел он эту идею в кино или додумался сам, Влад не знал и знать не хотел.

Ник с парой своих недоумков-приятелей отвез пойманных толкачей на старый склад, за ноги приковал к стене, так, чтоб они могли дотянуться друг до друга, но не могли сбежать. А потом каждому дал по перочинному ножу и сказал, что отпустит того, кто убьет другого. Чтобы те поверили, он пару раз выстрелил в воздух, и этого хватило. Толкачи грызлись, как бродячие псы за дохлую крысу. Один располосовал другому плечо и половину груди, пытаясь добраться то до глотки, то до сердца, но нож был слишком коротким, тупым, он скорее рвал кожу, чем резал, она свисала лохмотьями, искромсанное мясо под ней подтекало кровью, та заляпала весь пол вокруг, но все же этот второй толкач сумел извернуться и загнать нож первому в глаз, а потом — с размаху ударить по рукоятке кулаком, так, что тот, проломив дно глазницы, врубился в мозг. Ник похвалил победителя, а потом достал свой любимый револьвер и пристрелил его.

Влад точно знал, что случилось на том складе, потому, что Ник снял все на камеру. Оригинал отправил колумбийцам, а себе сделал копию. Для пересмотра. Будто это какая-то гребаная игра.

И, глядя, как копошатся на грязном полу двое перепуганных людей, истекающих кровью, стискивающих в потных ладонях свое жалкое оружие, Влад почувствовал, как внутри у него закипает злость. Если бы что-то подобное сделали с его людьми, хоть с уборщиками из «Лебединой песни», хоть с последними жалкими шавками, он нашел бы того, кто это устроил, и намотал бы его кишки себе на руку.

Он выключил телевизор и обернулся.

Ник стоял позади него, глядя на погасший экран. Он как будто не понимал, что именно так разозлило Влада, и не хотел понимать.

Никакой охраны рядом, все — в коридоре, за толстой бетонной стеной, здесь — только они, вдвоем, сын и отец, вопросы и ответы, которые к ним не подойдут.

— Колумбийцы нам этого не простят.

— А что, нам нужно их прощение? — спросил Ник.

Влад почувствовал, как злость, медленно закипавшая у него под кожей, взорвалась.

Стекла вылетели.

Перекрытия рухнули, и пожар охватил его изнутри, целиком, сверху донизу.

Он хотел отвесить Нику оплеуху, но вместо этого ударил кулаком в челюсть, а когда тот отшатнулся — повторил удар, и еще раз, по тому же месту. Кольцо дважды раскроило кожу на его щеке и как-то совсем по-детски охнув, Ник зажал рану ладонью. Виктор схватил его за грудки, резко оттолкнул, и, потеряв равновесие, тот неуклюже повалился на пол.

Влад наступил на его лодыжку, не давая подняться, не давая хотя бы отползти в сторону. Медленно перенося на нее свою тяжесть, угрожая сломать, он тихо сказал:

— Никогда не лезть в дела, которых не понимаешь, сучонок. А то сдохнешь. И тебе еще повезет, если убью тебя я. Пошел вон отсюда. Быстро.

Он подался назад и резко развернулся, жалея, что сам не может сейчас уйти.

Сжав кулаки, не двигаясь с места, Влад смотрел на отражение Ника, отражение своего сына, медленно поднимающегося с пола. В сером экране телевизора тот казался похожим на призрака, даже размазанная по лицу кровь выглядела бурой, а не красной; выпуклое стекло искажало очертания его фигуры, как зеркало в ярмарочной комнате смеха, и, глядя на это, Влад вспомнил, как ходил с Ником на Кони-Айленд, где всегда пахло хот-догами, сахарной ватой, попкорном, где всегда играла музыка, всем было весело. У всех было будущее — тогда, еще до войны, до того, как эту чертову страну разорвало в клочья. Воспоминания, картинки из прошлого, давно отброшенные мысли, вонзились ему в шею булавкой, и, на секунду Владу показалось, что в Нью-Йорке он был счастлив, как никогда не будет счастлив в Майами, — он знал, что это неправда, что там он никогда не добился бы того, чего добился здесь, что Нью-Йорк весь пропах крысами, нищетой, бензином и там все кажется пыльным, даже солнце, но сейчас он мечтал оказаться там.

В своем прошлом.

До войны. До власти.

Дверь хлопнула.

Ник ушел.

Влад сорвал со стены висевшую там фотографию причала и швырнул ее через весь кабинет. Осколки стекла тихо зазвенели. Он схватил соседнюю, не глядя запустил ее туда же, потом — графин с водкой и привезенные из России хрустальные стаканы, которые так нравились отцу — один за другим: в стену, в стену, в стену. Новые и новые осколки рассыпались по полу, сверкая алмазами, задетая люстра качалась туда-сюда. Пожар у Влада внутри продолжался.

Он ненавидел Ника за его глупость, бездумную жестокость, самоуверенность, ненавидел за то, что тот был похож на него самого, а еще сильнее: ненавидел самого себя, за то, что ненавидел собственного сына так сильно, так искренне, что готов был разбить об эту ненависть, как об стену, весь мир.

Влад замер, стоя перед телевизором, глядя на собственное отражение: человека, который потерял собственного сына даже раньше, чем потерял уважение к собственному отцу. А потом, прикоснувшись ладонью к гладкому стеклу, он вдруг понял, что сам не заметил, как стал стариком. Он был еще сильным, крепким, способным нести на плечах всю тяжесть, которую на себя взвалил, став Отцом, но уже чувствовал, что скоро сломается под ней, точно так же, как когда-то сломался Алекс Лебедев. Что скоро ему самому останется только ждать того, кто придет в его дом с оружием и готовностью убить всех на своем пути.

Кровь его собственного сына высохла на его пальцах.

Влад поднял телевизор и с размаху швырнул его на пол, как будто надеялся, что вместе с серым стеклом экрана разобьет все сомнения, свои и чужие.

* * *

Анхель встретил Мэри в «Красной жемчужине».

Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь найдет женщину, с которой захочет остаться рядом, — и которая сама захочет остаться с ним рядом.

Ему нравилась Грэйс, но они никогда не спали вместе, никогда об этом даже не говорили — во время войны она держалась ближе к Лютеру, Анхель был для нее другом и остался им после. Он не мог даже сказать точно, хотел ли он ее когда-нибудь по-настоящему — может быть, нет, может быть — да, хотя бы до того, как она начала спать с Владом. Она любила того, или, по крайней мере, ей нравилось с ним быть, а Анхель не хотел между ними становиться, не только потому, что боялся гнева Влада — хотя тот мог бы убить за лишний взгляд в сторону Грэйс, он убивал и за меньшее. Влад был его другом, таким же, как сама Грэйс.

Женщинам, с которыми он спал, Анхель, как правило, платил, но не потому, что не мог найти ни одной, которая согласилась бы отправиться с ним в постель не за деньги. Он не умел, как Габриэль или Влад, удерживать женщин при себе подарками или знаками внимания. Когда-то, в молодости, он пытался — но терпел неудачу, ему казалось, что он делает подачки, унижая их обоих, казалось, что он платит женщине, которая сказала, что любит его. Куда проще было найти одну из тех, кто действительно берет деньги, продает за них не привязанность, а всего лишь секс, торопливые движения в темноте и быструю разрядку, удобную для них обоих. Никаких поцелуев или признаний. Никаких обещаний. Анхелю этого было вполне достаточно.

Он давно уже забыл, что у него была другая семья, кроме Влада и Ника, он уже почти не вспоминал ни мать, ни брата, ни тем более — отца. Вся его жизнь была здесь, в Майами. Никакого прошлого, только работа, только обязательства, которые он уже привык выполнять.

Поэтому он продолжал присматривать за Ником, а тот — продолжал играть в свои прежние игры.

В нем ничего не менялось: такая же, как у Влада, голубая рубашка, такая же, как у Влада, золотая цепочка на шее, такая же прическа, попытки так же двигаться и говорить. Ник все так же старался стать копией отца, теперь — еще усерднее, как будто его пугало, что из-за свежего шрама на щеке он потеряет часть сходства. Потеряет путь, которым так старательно следовал, и ему придется заново придумывать, кем он хочет стать.

Ник пытался сделать «Красную жемчужину» успешнее, сам следил за закупками нового оборудования для танцпола, сам проверял охранников, присутствовал на собеседованиях, как будто надеялся, что это сделает его более зрелым. Более взрослым. Похожим на Влада.

Анхелю так не казалось, но он ничего не говорил Нику, это не было его делом. Он должен был лишь присматривать за ним. И он присматривал.

Мэри была новой барменшей. Когда Анхель спросил ее, кто она такая, Мэри сказала, что несколько лет назад уже работала здесь, еще в «Красных пальмах», — тогда она была танцовщицей, ее нанял лично Фрэнк Флорес, бывший хозяин. Анхель мог бы задать еще несколько вопросов, узнать побольше, но не стал. Не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что знал: если Мэри захочет, она скажет сама.

Но она не стала продолжать рассказ, только улыбнулась и спросила, свободен ли Анхель завтра вечером.

Он сказал, что свободен.

Она понравилась ему. Мэри нельзя было назвать красивой — обычное лицо, обычные руки, маленькая грудь. Ее кожа рано постарела под ярким солнцем Флориды, но ее глаза сияли, и Анхель сказал себе, что это не просто отблески цветных прожекторов, мелькающих над танцполом, отражающихся от зеркального потолка. Ему хотелось в это верить. Возможно, в ней не было ничего особенного, но он вдруг подумал, что она может стать особенной, если он узнает ее ближе.  
Мэри кивнула ему, и предложила встретиться. Анхель согласился. Именно этого предложения он и ждал.

Он не удивился бы, если бы она сказала, что ей нужны деньги, что он должен заплатить, но ничего подобного не происходит. Глядя ей в глаза, Анхель понял, что не знает, не помнит толком, как с ней говорить, как себя вести — как не стать для нее одним из сотен чужаков. Он слишком долго не пытался найти женщину, которой может быть интересен.

— Ты не особенно часто ходишь на свидания, правда? — спросила Мэри, улыбнувшись.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Анхель.

В последний раз он был на свидании еще до войны — он встретил какую-то женщину в маленьком супермаркете, куда зашел за пивом, она улыбнулась ему, и он вдруг пригласил ее посидеть вместе в ресторане на углу, а она согласилась, поэтому, поужинав пересоленной кесадильей, они пошли к нему домой и занялись сексом на диване. После Анхель спросил телефонный номер этой женщины, солгал, сказав, что хочет ей позвонить, чтобы встретиться снова, а она в ответ рассмеялась и сказала: «Не стоит, к телефону обычно подходит мой муж». Прошло не так много времени, но за эти годы мир сильно изменился. Анхель не помнил ни имени, ни лица той женщины, но был уверен, что она уже мертва. Все, кого он знал в Сан-Франциско, все, кого он там видел, — мертвы. Как Габриэль.

Русские построили новый мир, и те, кто не готов играть по их правилам, — умрут. Так сказала Грэйс, так говорил Влад, и если не верить их словам, то Анхель не знал, чьим.

— Но ты меня пригласила, — добавил он, и Мэри чуть подалась вперед, как будто хотела попросить его поцеловать ее, но не решалась сказать вслух.

— Мне было немного неловко, я видела тебя с мистером Лебедевым. Но ты мне понравился. Я решила, что стоит рискнуть, — просто сказала она, и снова улыбнулась. У нее были немного неровные зубы. Ее глаза сияли, и на этот раз дело точно было не в огнях танцпола.

Анхель протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по скуле Мэри, думая о том, что у него еще может появиться семья. Может быть, не только Влад, Грэйс и Ник согласятся принять его к себе, не считать или, по крайней мере, не называть чужаком.

Он подался вперед, целуя Мэри в губы, и она выдохнула ему в рот свое тепло.

Может, в этом новом мире, построенном такими, как Лебедевы, он тоже сможет что-то построить. Для себя. Стоит попробовать, пока еще есть время.

Игнасио, отцу Анхеля и Габриэля, было сорок восемь лет, когда он умер. Смертная казнь за два убийства во время поножовщины в баре — Игнасио, как и все осужденные, говорил, что невиновен, но на его шее болтались два срока за разбой. В его невиновность никто никогда не верил, ни жена, ни сыновья, ни бесплатный адвокат, скучавший на заседаниях, ожидая момента, когда можно будет выйти и закурить. По крайней мере, Игнасио повезло и он получил смертельную инъекцию, как белые, а не билет в газовую камеру. В день его казни никто не устраивал шествий с транспарантами «он не заслуживает смерти».

Целуя Мэри, сжимая губами ее влажный язык, гладя ее запястье, Анхель впервые подумал о том, что теперь он старше собственного отца. Старше уже на год и продолжает жить.

Прервав поцелуй, Мэри прижалась к Анхелю лбом, провела левой рукой по его выбритому затылку, остановила ее на шее, и он почувствовал, как бьется пульс в тонкой жилке у самого ее виска.

— Я снимаю комнату вместе с соседкой, но мы можем пойти к тебе, если хочешь.

Анхель не знал, стоит ли говорить просто «да», поэтому стиснул пальцами правую ладонь Мэри — тонкая кожа, хрупкие кости, в детстве он однажды раздавил в кулаке пойманную птицу, — и тихо ответил:

— Только если ты сама хочешь.

— Конечно.

Ее голос был похож на шелест. Сжимая ее руку плотнее, Анхель подумал, что если она сама не будет против, то он сумеет полюбить Мэри. Возможно, ему повезет, и она сделает его счастливым.

* * *

Переговоры с колумбийцами заняли целую вечность. Чертовы ублюдки делали вид, что никакого мирного соглашения между ними и русскими никогда не было, что они не знают и знать не хотят ни о каких старых правилах: «вы не трогаете нас, мы не трогаем вас, у каждого свой бизнес и свои партнеры». Пришлось связаться с копами, заплатить за рейд в колумбийском квартале, потом — заплатить еще, за освобождение внука старика Гоито.

И все потому, что его собственный сын оказался таким тупым выродком.

Но, в конце концов, ему удалось вернуть прежний расклад сил. Как раз вовремя.

Слухи о людях в масках сначала показались Владу какой-то чушью, городской легендой: крокодилы в канализации, постаревший Элвис Пресли, работающий на заправке, и теперь — какие-то странные люди в масках, якобы ответственные за резню на Монтилла-авеню, беспорядки на Двадцать Первой и другие неприятные, грязные истории, в которых сам Влад подозревал то выблядков колумбийцев, то дорвавшихся до оружия мексиканцев, то каких-нибудь тупых местных, уверенных, что можно пустить кровь всей мафии, избавившись от пары десятков работающих на нее уличных бандитов. Но чем дольше ходили эти слухи, чем подробнее они становились, тем яснее Влад понимал: они в дерьме. Все они. Русские, колумбийцы, мексиканцы, доминиканцы — все чужаки, нашедшие себе хорошее место в Майами и начавшие бизнес.

Может, люди в масках и были местными, — но не тупыми. За ними кто-то стоял, кто-то толкал их в спины.

Влад звонил копам каждый день, напоминал, сколько его денег уходит на то, чтобы они искали этих подонков, — которых и так должны были искать, — и те клялись, что ищут, но ни черта не находили. Никаких имен, никаких адресов, ни единой внятной зацепки.

Кем бы ни были люди в масках, они охотились на русских. Убирали других, если те попадались на пути, но в основном — именно русских, и Влад понимал, чем это кончится: они попытаются убрать и его. Лишить русскую мафию в Майами Отца.

Он платил полиции еще больше, чем раньше, нанимал новых охранников, но знал, что, если по-настоящему захотеть, можно прорваться через любую охрану. Он сам ведь смог. Неважно, сколько человек с оружием стоят за твоей спиной, неважно, сколько замков на твоей двери, тот, кто действительно хочет до тебя добраться, — тот доберется. И уже от тебя зависит, получит он то, чего хочет, или нет. Алекс в свое время сдался. Влад собирался бороться до конца.

У него по-прежнему была Грэйс — но даже она вряд ли смогла бы защитить Влада от любой угрозы. У него по-прежнему был Анхель — но тот присматривал за Ником, кто-то же должен был этим заниматься. Тем более, люди в масках могли сперва попытаться убить сына, чтобы срезать путь до отца.

К тому же, с тех пор, как Ник разрешил продавать в «Красной жемчужине» наркоту, за ним стоило следить особенно внимательно: еще не хватало, чтобы он сел на собственный товар. Он мог. Такие, как он, постоянно делали подобные глупости и в итоге скатывались на дно еще до того, как у них успевали кончиться деньги. Влад уже сказал об этом Лазарю, но чем больше глаз смотрят, тем сложнее правде от них ускользнуть.

Работы для Анхеля хватало. А еще он нашел себе женщину, на которую тратил все свободное время.

Какое-то время Влад думал, что стоит тому напомнить: он получает деньги не за то, что спит с барменшами, — но это было бы грязной игрой: размазать кусок чужого спокойного счастья, чтобы попытаться накрыть им собственное беспокойство. В конце концов, Анхель тоже был просто человеком, еще одним убийцей, научившимся во время войны служить и защищать.

Влад мог бы напомнить тому, где его место, — он любому мог напомнить, где его место, — только вряд ли бы выиграл при этом хоть что-то, превратив своего единственного друга в еще одного слугу.

Влад покупал новое оружие для своих телохранителей, новые бронированные стекла для своих машин, полдюжины натасканных на убийство доберманов, двух, черт возьми, дрессированных пантер, способных разорвать человека на куски за несколько секунд, — они понравились Грэйс. Она сказала, что в жизни не видела ничего красивее. Влад ничего ей не ответил.

В последнее время в его голове все чаще крутилось смутное воспоминание о старом сне, странном, но в то же время слишком похожем на правду, чтобы можно забыть его полностью. Сне о человеке с птичьей головой.

Влад до сих пор точно знал, чего хочет, но теперь это уже не придавало ему уверенности, — и он не представлял, что может ее вернуть.

* * *

— Вчера лифт сломался. Пока не починили, — сказал медбрат, которого они наняли неделю назад. Иван все никак не мог запомнить его имя — не то Джек, не то Джордж, он был совсем молодым, лет на пять старше Коли.

Ника.

Все называли его внука «Ник» — всякий раз, когда Иван слышал это имя, он вспоминал Сашу и то, как он превратился в «Алекса». Теперь самого Алекса Лебедева уже, наверное, никто не помнил, только историю о его убийстве — прошло не так много лет, но за это время все изменилось. Другая страна. Другие правила.

— Я помогу спуститься, — добавил Джек, толкая вперед инвалидную коляску. — Подъемник у лестницы должны были уже подключить.

Он старательно выговаривал каждое слово, но все фразы как будто были взяты из разговорника. Американцы неохотно учили русский, как будто верили, что, не говоря на нем, могут заставить забыть его и русских, а потом те постепенно превратятся в американцев. Может, так и случится. Рано или поздно.

Иван молча кивнул, сжимая пальцами подлокотники.

Оставив коляску у лестницы, Джек отошел к панели подъемника. Щелкнул переключателем. Пол покачнулся, и Иван почувствовал, как коляска едет вниз.

На третьей или четвертой ступеньке колеса точно подвернулись, она завалилась на бок, Иван выпал из нее и кубарем покатился вниз. В глазах у него потемнело. Он знал, что лестничная площадка совсем близко, но падение показалось ему бесконечно долгим. От последнего удара у Ивана потемнело в глазах. Несколько секунд он лежал неподвижно, слушая собственное дыхание, а потом — медленно поднялся на локтях.

Свет померк, как будто напряжение резко упало, и недавно еще яркие лампы теперь еле светили. Иван попытался встать, но его точно парализовало, слабость сдавила его со всех сторон.

Вверху лестницы стоял кто-то в белом халате и синих джинсах, только это был не Джек. Иван сразу понял, даже до того, как взглянул ему в лицо.

Вместо человеческой головы у стоявшего вверху лестницы было что-то странное. Сначала Иван подумал, что это — маска, но потом, прищурившись, понял: это — настоящая птичья голова, петушиная, покрытая белыми перьями. В слабом желтоватом свете гребень и бородка казались коричневато-бордовыми, но Иван почему-то точно знал, что на самом деле они ярко-красные.

— Тебе никогда не казалось, что не ты — главный герой в своей истории? — Говорил он тоже не как Джек.

Иван снова попытался встать.

Стоявший вверху лестницы засмеялся. Его тихий смех отскакивал от стен и пола, сыпался на Ивана сверху, а тот все никак не мог двинуться с места. Ныла неудобно подвернутая нога, болели ушибленные ребра и затылок, но это ощущалось как-то смутно, как будто он был пьян. Глубоко вдохнуть никак не получалось. Сердце стучало медленно и тихо, готовясь остановиться. Он знал, что если опустит взгляд, то увидит влажное пятно на брюках, вытекающую на пол желтоватую струйку мочи. Иван чувствовал себя бесполезным куском мяса, трупом, который уже начал разлагаться. Он снова взглянул вверх и подумал, что умирает. Что там, у панели управления подъемником, стоит его смерть в белом халате и синих джинсах — потому что именно так должна выглядеть смерть в Майами.

— Ты — не главный герой в своей истории, — повторил он, но на этот раз уже не спрашивая.

И Иван кивнул: он действительно давно уже не был главным героем своей истории. Может быть — никогда. Лампочки мигнули и погасли полностью.

Он закрыл глаза.

Очередной вдох расправил его легкие. Воздух показался Ивану таким холодным, что он закашлялся.

— Это что такое?! — Это не был голос незнакомца с птичьей головой. И не голос Джека.

Иван открыл глаза.

На верхней ступеньке стоял Николай. Он держал Джека за шею обеими руками, с силой вжимая в стену, и орал ему прямо в лицо, мешая русские слова с английскими:

— Это что, блядь, такое?! Ты его угробить хочешь? Я тебя сам сейчас, нахуй, угроблю, говно ты американское!

Он отошел на шаг. Джек пошатнулся, вцепился пальцами в край панели управления подъемником, наверное — пытался понять, может ли он сбежать. Иван смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Яркий свет делал его халат ослепительно-белым, а волосы — похожими на парик.

Николай ударил его с размаху, сминая лицо кулаком, ломая нос. Джек вскрикнул, попытался встать в защитную стойку, но не успел опустить голову и Николай ударил его снова, в горло. А потом еще раз, и еще. Наконец, собравшись с силами, Иван приподнялся. Язык его все еще не слушался, поэтому он просто сидел и смотрел на то, как кулаки Николая превращают в кашу лицо Джека: кожа лопается под ударами, кровь капает на пол.

С каждым ударом Николай плевал в него, что-то выкрикивал, матерился, но Иван не мог разобрать ни слова, в его ушах все еще отдавался эхом смех человека с птичьей головой. А Николай бил, бил и бил Джека, до тех пор, пока тот не обмяк в его руках, так и не решившийся на ответный удар или хотя бы попытку защититься, — даже когда его лицо превратилось в сплошной фарш, ему хватало ума понимать: если он хоть на секунду перестанет подыгрывать Николаю, тот сломает ему шею, а потом сам увезет труп туда, где его никто не найдет.

Иван закрыл глаза, и мягкая, спокойная темнота обступила его со всех сторон.

На секунду он позволил себе представить, что умер. Но это было не так. Время пока не пришло.

* * *

Анхель был счастлив или, по крайней мере, позволял себе верить, что счастлив, а это — то же самое. Он любил Мэри настолько, насколько мог, насколько умел.

Он почти не рассказывал ей о себе, ведь самое главное она знала и так: раз он с Ником, значит умеет убивать, раз держится в тени, а не крутится с тем рядом постоянно, как Лазарь, значит умеет не привлекать лишнего внимания. Сложив один и один, можно было узнать об Анхеле все, а Мэри определенно была достаточно умна, чтобы это сделать. Но ее не пугала эта правда, она закрывала на нее глаза, или, по крайней мере, притворялась, а Анхель подыгрывал ей. Он знал, что однажды ему придется выбирать: работать или жить счастливо, остаться с Лебедевыми или с Мэри, — но надеялся, что к тому моменту уже постареет достаточно для права мирно уйти, выполнив все обязательства. Он выполнял все приказы, служил верой и правдой, надеясь, что ради их дружбы Влад позволит ему выбрать Мэри.

Она рассказывала о себе много: ее отец погиб на Гавайях, у нее нет ни братьев, ни сестер, она прожила в Майами всю жизнь, ей всегда нравился кокосовый шампунь, мятные леденцы, апельсиновая шипучка, в детстве у нее был пес по кличке Мартин, и после того, как он умер, она больше никогда не заводила животных. Перебирая ее волосы — пахнущие шампунем и дешевыми духами — Анхель думал о том, что, может быть, в этом все дело: она искала мужчину, похожего на хорошо выдрессированного пса, верного и молчаливого. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух.

Иногда она рассказывала о работе — заигрывающие клиенты, безнадежные пьяницы, заходящие в начале смены проститутки, толкачи, договаривающиеся о чем-то с Ником, отдающие ему часть выручки, поднимающиеся в его офис. Анхель не знал, стоит ли передавать ее слова Владу, поэтому предпочитал молчать: даже если Ник и начал принимать сам, до тех пор, пока он не натворит под кайфом чего-нибудь хуже своих обычных проделок, это дело Лазаря; чем меньше Влад знает о Мэри и ее готовности наблюдать за людьми, тем лучше для нее.

Анхель вряд ли был хорошим любовником, но Мэри он нравился, по крайней мере, так говорила она сама. И он ей верил. Когда она с тихим стоном широко распахивала глаза, подаваясь ему навстречу, когда целовала его в шею и затылок, прижавшись сзади, когда торопливо одевалась перед уходом, глядя на него через плечо, улыбаясь уголком губ. Она совсем не походила на Грэйс, и это нравилось ему больше всего.

* * *

Влад чувствовал, что теряет не только сына. От него постепенно отдалялись все — или он сам отдалялся от Грэйс, от отца, от Анхеля, от тех, кто работал на него все эти годы; его приказы по-прежнему выполнялись без лишних разговоров, но кроме приказов точно ничего уже не осталось, только «сделай», «разберись», «уходи», «останься».

Грэйс все так же улыбалась ему каждое утро, но теперь за этой улыбкой ему виделась то затаенная ненависть, то злая насмешка, то тупая покорность, которую он так ненавидел в Лере. Иногда Влад ловил себя на мысли о том, что хочет не обнять Грэйс, а схватить за плечи и, как следует встряхнув, припереть к стене, спросить, глядя в глаза, сжимая шею рукой, готовясь задушить любую ложь: «Почему ты все еще здесь? Я тебе еще нужен?» Это было всего лишь смутное желание, непохожее на ту вспышку гнева, которая заставила его разбить лицо Нику, но Влад знал: если бы Грэйс не была такой смертоносной, если бы он не знал наверняка, что она может его убить, если вырвется, он рано или поздно спросил бы ее, именно так — держа изо всех сил, не давая выкрутиться из его хватки.

Он привык все контролировать и никогда не был хорошим человеком. Грэйс знала это с самого начала. Это ей и нравилось в нем, она так говорила — раньше. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как она, отставив стакан с коктейлем, полирует свои метательные ножи или чешет за ухом одну из пантер, Влад пытался понять, нравится ли это все ей до сих пор. Возможно, она не уходила потому, что боялась, или просто знала: бывшей телохранительнице отца русской мафии вряд ли найдется где-нибудь подходящее место, ни в армии, ни в полиции она не нужна, уличные банды не рискнут с ней связываться, а те, кому нужна защита, предпочтут кого-нибудь с руками почище. Или, возможно, она все еще любила Влада, хотя ему при мысли об этом становилось неловко. Как будто он держит ее на цепи.

С Анхелем было иначе: он выполнял приказы, старые и новые, все так же присматривал за Ником, но от самого Влада держался в стороне. У того были десятки «может быть», объясняющих, почему: может быть, Анхелю нравилось представлять, что Ник — его сын, может быть, он надеялся остаться правой рукой Ника после смерти Влада, получить право называться вторым человеком в русской мафии Майами, и множество вариантов между этими двумя, но все сводились к одному — Анхель больше не хотел иметь дело с Владом.

И сколько бы тот ни пытался прогнать эти мысли, они только сильнее въедались в его голову, навязчивые, злые, раздражающие все больше с каждым днем. Он пытался утешить себя, говоря, что лучше ненавидеть всех, подозревать, что эта ненависть взаимна, вдыхать ее все глубже с каждым шагом, чем стать таким, как Алекс, и плыть по течению, пока не натолкнешься на смерть, но на самом деле он знал: нет, не лучше.

Ненависть каждый день и каждый час: к врагам, друзьям, к убийцам в масках, к колумбийцам, к мексиканцам, к посетителям клубов, к чернокожим вышибалам в сутенерских рубашках, продажным полицейским, честным полицейским, к тупому санитару отца, едва не забитому до смерти Ником, к Нику — за то, что тот так и не научился держать себя в руках, к отцу — за то, что тот еще жив. Ненависть повсюду, тихая или громкая, готовая прорваться яростью.

И иногда Владу казалось, что скоро он в ней захлебнется.

* * *

Когда к Лебедевым пришел убийца, Анхель был с Ником. Так и не простившие выходку с видеокассетой колумбийские выродки взяли в заложники Лазаря, отвезли его в старый бар на окраине и, позвонив в «Красную жемчужину», сказали, что если у Ника есть хоть малейшие представления о чести, он должен приехать, иначе Лазаря убьют вместо него. Ник согласился. Иногда — почти всегда — он вел себя как избалованный ребенок, но представления о правильном и неправильном у него тоже были детские, он твердо верил, что друзей бросать нельзя.

Анхель собирался провести весь день с Мэри, но, конечно же, поехал с Ником. Он ведь обещал за ним присматривать.

Пока незнакомец в резиновой маске разбивал голову Грэйс, Анхель убивал колумбийцев.

Пока незнакомец смотрел, как Влад нажимает на спусковой крючок приставленной к собственной голове пушки, только бы не сдаться, потому, что он никогда не умел сдаваться, Анхель убивал колумбийцев.

Пока незнакомец прижимал дуло пистолета ко лбу Ивана, прикованного к инвалидной коляске старика, неспособного себя защитить, Анхель убивал колумбийцев.

Это были всего лишь мелкие сошки, наверное — родственники тех парней, которых Ник отвез на склад и заставил друг с другом сражаться: так и не смогли проглотить приказ Гоито о прекращении войны, решили отомстить сами.

Работа вышла грязная, но несложная, все прошло быстро: пока Ник отвлекал основные силы, Анхель зашел в бар с черного хода, тихо убрал охранников, вывел Лазаря, дал ему тоже пушку, потому, что тот неплохо стрелял — и вместе они прошли через здание насквозь, убирая всех, кто мог помешать. Через куцые коридоры — к пыльным подсобным помещениям, все выстрелы — в упор, брызги крови остаются на лице и манжетах. Это было куда проще, чем уводить пленных с территорий русских лагерей во время войны. Так Анхель и сказал Нику, когда они ехали обратно, вместе с Лазарем.

Снятый пиджак — в багажнике машины, его придется выбросить, но это — мелочи.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать обо всем отцу? — спросил Ник, глядя на дорогу. Анхелю показалось, что тот под кайфом, под маленькой дозой порошка или экстази, когда зрачки еще выглядят почти нормально. Он мог бы спросить, но не стал. Влад приказал ему следить, чтобы Ник не подсел на наркоту, но сейчас это могло подождать.

— Придется, — покачал головой Анхель. Он был уверен, что Влад придет в ярость, услышав о случившемся. Возможно, накажет не только Ника, но и его, и Лазаря — как тех, кто ему помог.

И он думал об этом всю дорогу до «Красной жемчужины», пока Ник щелкал по радиоканалам, а Лазарь на заднем сиденье заматывал бинтом свою руку — одна пуля зацепила его, по касательной, ничего серьезного, незачем идти к врачу, а значит можно будет сразу позвонить Владу. Приехать к нему и, выслушав всю ругань, спокойно разойтись. Чем раньше — тем лучше.

Но у «Красной жемчужины» их уже ждали копы. Анхель успел подумать, что это — купленные колумбийцами, или, может, честные, если в Майами такие еще остались, и они здесь, чтобы арестовать их, всех троих. А потом присмотрелся и узнал лица: это были не те, с кем Влад обычно работал, но все-таки свои. И они приехали не ради ареста.

Самый старший из них, единственный, кто не носил униформы, подошел к Нику и сказал:

— Владимир Лебедев мертв. Иван Лебедев — тоже.

Он произнес эти слова так спокойно, как будто они ничего не значили ни для него самого, ни для Ника, ни для кого в целом свете.

Никаких вопросов. Никаких «где вы были?» и «кто может это подтвердить?» — все это выглядело так, будто копы твердо знали, кто именно убил Лебедевых. Как будто в кармане у них уже лежала визитка с именем и адресом убийцы.

Ник дернул плечами, точно готов был разрыдаться, зарычать или зареветь как дикий зверь, но не мог себе этого позволить, не здесь, не сейчас, плата была бы слишком высока — уважение всех, кто на него смотрел.

— Найдите ублюдка, который это сделал, — негромко сказал он, с силой стискивая кулаки. Совсем как отец. Ворот его ярко-голубой рубашки был расстегнут, и золотая цепочка блестела на шее. Теперь, наконец, он стал точной копией Влада — когда оригинал исчез и их нельзя было больше сравнить. — Я хочу его увидеть.

Так он сказал: «увидеть», но все услышали: «убить».

Отомстить за смерть человека, который забрал его у матери, увез прочь из дома, хотя Ник этого не хотел, человека, который изуродовал его лицо шрамом, человека, который когда-то очень давно ходил с ним на Кони-Айленд и покупал дешевые хот-доги с горчицей.

— Непременно, — кивнул полицейский, но, возможно, это «непременно» значило «нам все равно» или «нас купил твой отец, а не ты».

Анхель сделал глубокий вдох. Он знал, что должен спросить и точно так же знал, что не хочет слышать ответ.

— А Грэйс Шоу, детектив? Грэйс Шоу была с ними?

Полицейский медленно перевел на него глаза. Анхель хорошо знал этот взгляд: так смотрят на чужаков, с которыми приходится говорить, на вопросы которых приходится отвечать, потому что тебе платят они или их хозяева.

— Да. И она тоже мертва. Черепно-мозговая травма тупым предметом. — Казалось, тот обкатывал на языке каждое слово, зная, что они все попадут в цель. — Большего сказать не могу.

Анхель кивнул. Он и не сомневался в этом: Грэйс осталась рядом с Владом до конца. И теперь она мертва. Красивая, быстрая и смертоносная, с золотыми волосами, пушистыми ресницами, изящными сильными руками, с ногтями, покрашенными флюоресцентно-ярким лаком, розовым летом, желтым зимой. Кто-то проломил ей череп, ее труп лежит в морге, дожидаясь ненужного вскрытия.

Людей, которых Анхель считал своими друзьями, больше нет. У него остались только Ник и Мэри.

Ник молча прошел мимо копов и никто не попытался его остановить. Все знали, что он не убивал отца. Все знали, что он — всего лишь сын Лебедева, которому никогда не сравниться с Владом, и скоро у него не останется ничего, кроме «Красной жемчужины». Слишком молодой, слишком беспокойный, неспособный внушить ни уважение, ни страх, он не сможет удержать власть, десятилетиями собиравшаяся империя рассыплется, и это будет конец истории.

Анхель пошел за ним, слыша за спиной шаги Лазаря.

Тот, кто убил Влада, мог теперь прийти за Ником. Или кто-то еще. Тот — легкая мишень, особенно сейчас, а Анхель пообещал Владу защищать Ника и не собирался нарушать обещание.

Они молча поднялись втроем в офис. Ник отодвинул к стене кожаное кресло и сел в него, на секунду съежился, но тут же расправил плечи, опустил ладони на колени.

— Сегодня не открываемся. Лаз, скажи ребятам стоящим внизу. И позвони всем остальным, — он говорил непривычно медленно, как будто слова давались ему с трудом. Наверное, хотел показаться таким же угрожающим, как отец или просто боялся, что сорвется, если позволит себе пропустить в слова хоть крошку эмоций. — Пусть там остается только охрана. За сегодня я заплачу вдвойне.

— Хорошо, шеф, — Лазарь кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Ник запрокинул голову и замер.

Анхель вытащил пистолет из наплечной кобуры, готовый, если понадобится, пустить его в ход: убийцы могли появиться в любой момент или не появиться вовсе.

Каждая секунда тянулась целую вечность. Анхель вспомнил первую встречу с Владом, попытался вспомнить первую встречу с Грэйс. На секунду закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе, что на Майами сбросили бомбу, точно так же, как на Сан-Франциско, и весь мир, который он знал, превратился в раскрошившийся песком обугленный бетон, искореженный обожженный металл, лужи расплавленного стекла.

Потом он попытался вспомнить день смерти матери, но не смог.

— Мне нужно позвонить, — сказал он, кивая на телефон. — Могу уйти в ванную.

— Нет. Не уходи, — Ник произнес эти слова все с той же странной медлительностью, и Анхель подумал, что, может быть, тот правда был под кайфом, а теперь его отпускает. И, когда все рассеется, Ник позволит себе расплакаться. Или нет.  
Молча кивнув, скорее собственным мыслям, чем словам Ника, Анхель взял телефон и быстро набрал номер Мэри, надеясь, что она еще дома.

Слушая гудки в трубке, он думал о мертвой Грэйс, о Владе, о тех колумбийцах, которых он отправил на тот свет сегодня утром. Слишком много смертей для одного дня. Больше, чем достаточно. Потом он подумал о русских, убитых им на войне, и о том, что все эти годы, мог убить Влада сам, а теперь — может, все еще может, выстрелить в Ника, избавить от работы, с которой тот все равно не справится. Потом — уйти, не оборачиваясь, и это будет отличный конец истории, пусть даже он сам проработал с русскими столько лет, что стал чужаком и для своих, если у него еще где-то в целом мире остались «свои».

А потом Мэри, наконец, взяла трубку.

— Кто это? — спросила она.

— Анхель. — Ему показалось, что он слышит ее улыбку. — Не приходи на работу, сегодня «Красная жемчужина» закрыта.

— Да, я знаю. — Мэри вздохнула. — Мне уже звонили. Это правда, про мистера Лебедева?

— Да, — ответил Анхель, и это короткое слово стало последней каплей, упало на дно его души, и Анхелю показалось, что он чувствует, как горе разливается по всему телу. Он посмотрел на Ника, замершего в кресле. — Я хочу тебя спросить об одной вещи. Извини, что по телефону, но мне нужно знать прямо сейчас.

— Конечно, спрашивай. — Услышав еще одну улыбку, он подумал, что его слова прозвучали так, как будто он хочет с ней расстаться и, может быть, сейчас Мэри ждет, что он скажет именно это, боится этих слов, с которыми снова останется одна в целом мире, или ждет их.

— Ты не хотела бы переехать ко мне?

Мэри молчала. Анхелю даже показалось, что связь прервалась, но потом он услышал дыхание.

Он попытался представить себе ее голос, произносящий «Нет», сливающееся с короткими гудками, — точно так же, как на войне представлял, что Лютер или Грэйс сочтут ситуацию слишком опасной и пуля разбросает по земле его мозги раньше, чем он успеет понять, где и в чем ошибся.

— Да, — сказала наконец Мэри. — Да, я очень хочу.

— Хорошо. Я заеду за тобой сегодня или завтра. — Анхель посмотрел на Ника, все такого же неподвижного. — Как только сам смогу вернуться.

— Тогда до встречи.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Анхель, не уверенный, что Мэри еще не повесила трубку. Этот разговор — последнее, что сейчас стоило бы слышать Нику, но оставить его Анхель тоже не мог, а не позвонить Мэри не мог тем более.

Отодвинув телефонный аппарат, он взглянул на собственное отражение в стекле висящей на стене фотографии причала и подумал, что сам не заметил, как начал стареть; у его рта залегли глубокие морщины и, наверное, если бы он не брился наголо, то на голове нашлось бы уже немало седых волос.

Но стариком он еще не был, у него пока что оставалось достаточно времени. Главное, чтобы хватило Мэри.

И Нику.

— Ты ее правда любишь? — спросил тот. Ни капли интереса в голосе, он говорил, просто чтобы хоть чем-то забить неудобную тишину.

— Да.

Еще одна пауза. Секунды молчания ползли медленно. Анхелю показалось, что он физически ощущает, как «сейчас» становится прошлым.

— Ты ведь не уйдешь из-за нее? Будешь работать на меня так же, как работал на отца?

— Да, Ник. — Анхель едва не прибавил «я ведь ему обещал», но осекся, не позволив себе сказать эти явно лишние слова. Теперь Влада нет, а Ник хочет, чтобы он был его слугой и ничьим больше.

Тот кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Наверное, он думал о будущем, о том, каким представлял себе его раньше и каким оно уже никогда не станет.

Сегодня слишком многое кончилось, чтобы все перемены можно было сразу уместить в голове.

* * *

В лифте было душно.

Наверху его ждали дела. Работа. Осколки отцовских дел, которые нужно было отобрать у людей старика Гоито и собрать вместе. Склеить хоть как-то, пока еще есть время.

Еще немного, и он потеряет все.

Многим нужно напомнить: Лебедевы еще здесь, они проиграли битву, но не войну.

Ник похлопал себя по нагрудному карману — пусто. Проверил карманы брюк — ничего. Его не ломало, но он знал, что если добавить, то станет лучше. Он вытащил из пиджака смятую пачку из-под сигарет, прощупал ее, поводил пальцем внутри — там, среди крошек табака могло заваляться и что-то посущественнее. Иногда он заталкивал чеки с продуктом в сигаретные пачки.

Ник зачерпнул пальцем все, что было на дне, и, прикрыв глаза, втер в десны. Палец был соленым от пота и горьким от табака.

Лифт тряхнуло.

Пощупав десны кончиком языка, Ник сглотнул.

Когда он открыл глаза, перед ним стоял человек в коричневом костюме-тройке, кожаных перчатках и маске белого петуха. Или нет. Не в маске. Ник смотрел ему прямо в глаза, круглые, темные, настоящие птичьи глаза.

Лифт остановился.

Ник вспомнил, что рассказывали о человеке, убившем отца и деда, и поправил кастет, готовясь нанести удар без лишних размышлений, но пальцы вдруг будто прилипли к металлу. Он не мог даже двинуться с места, просто стоял и смотрел в черные зрачки, блестящие, как будто лакированные.

Человек-птица издал странный звук, не то смешок, не то вскукарекивание, и Нику показалось, что он видит в клюве зубы, похожие на человеческие, только более острые. По крайней мере, он так подумал, глядя на них: острые.

— Ты никогда не сможешь вернуть себе то, что тебе и не принадлежало, — сказал человек-птица. У него был ужасный русский акцент и Ник вспомнил деда. Кажется, у того даже был такой же костюм. — Чем дольше гонишься за чем-то, тем проще заблудиться.

У Ника на языке крутился с десяток фраз с одним смыслом: «Да пошел ты», но рот не открывался. Ему оставалось все так же стоять и пялиться на чертова петуха в стариковском наряде.

— Я бы сказал тебе, что ты должен остановиться, но ты не остановишься.

Он сложил из затянутых в перчатку пальцев пистолет и, приставив его ко лбу Ника, двинул рукой, изображая выстрел.

Лифт снова тряхнуло, и свет мигнул.

Ник, наконец-то, почувствовал во рту привкус продукта.

— Заткнись, — наконец сказал Ник. — Заткнись нахуй, кем бы ты ни был.

Человек-птица снова издал тихий странный звук, похожий на смешок.

Свет погас.

Ник закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и снова попытался поправить кастет, чтобы сломать клюв этому ублюдку. Хватит с него бессмысленных фраз, хватит этого дерьма. Он здесь не для этого.

Но когда Ник снова открыл глаза, рядом уже никого не было. Только пустота.

Ник остался один.

Свет загорелся, и лифт медленно поехал вверх.


End file.
